Ross Kirk
Ross arrives in the village in 2007 after being transferred to Hotten Police Station. He is the cousin of Paddy Kirk, the village vet, who he soon moves in with. From the start he gets on well with his colleague and Emmerdale resident Donna Windsor-Dingle, and her husband becomes suspicious. In November 2007, he dumps his girlfriend Kirsty Rayfield - who left her husband for him. In January 2008, he begins dating Lexi Nicholls and Chas Dingle until they learn that he has been seeing both of them and get revenge for his lies by taking photographs of him handcuffed to a bed. On 1 April 2008, a hung-over Ross accidentally brushes against a motorcyclist - Gennie Walker - whilst driving with Paddy. Worried about losing his job if he failed a breathalyzer test, Ross convinces Paddy to say he was driving. When Gennie is moved to intensive care, Paddy insists Ross tell the truth. However, PC Shane Doyle tells Paddy that he should keep quiet in return for a light sentence. In return, Shane asks Ross to persuade Donna not to file a complaint against him for sexual harassment. Donna ignores Ross and files the complaint but Ross is deliberately vague about what he saw. This makes Paddy and Donna shun him, and feeling guilty, Ross agrees to help the Dingles punish Shane, although Donna stops this. Ross and Donna continue as partners at work, and on a stakeout, Ross tells Donna he loves her. She rebuffs him but seems to doubt her feelings. At a police comedy night, Donna's husband Marlon is asked to leave after a fight with a comedian and Ross and Donna spend the night together. However, Marlon and Donna soon go on holiday and return, announcing they want to have children. However, Ross tries to convince Donna that this is not a good idea and while they are both on a training course in London, they start having an affair. On their return to the village, she says she will leave Marlon so she and Ross can be together. Paddy later catches them kissing. He punches Ross and tells Donna not to ruin her marriage. Despite his love for her, he tells Donna it is probably best that Marlon never found out and they end their affair. Shane is also blackmailing them after learning about their affair. Paddy tells Ross that he wants him to leave, and Ross agrees, and transfers to Newcastle. Donna spots him leaving and they have a heart-to-heart before he leaves. A while after Ross has left Emmerdale, Shane's body is found in a nearby lake and Ross has to return. Marlon – now knowing about their affair – tells the police that he believes Ross killed Shane, as they were seen arguing. The police suspect Ross and he is arrested and charged with Shane's murder and remanded in custody. Donna – although reconciled with Marlon - insists he is innocent and visits him in prison. When Marlon finds out about this, he ends his relationship with Donna, saying he wants a divorce. Donna suspects that Eli Dingle murdered Shane and reports her suspicions to DS Williams and DC Henshall, Eli is arrested and later charged with murder when DNA evidence links him to the murder. Days later, Ross is released and tries to reconcile with Donna. However, she says still loves Marlon and that their relationship would never work. That night he returns to Newcastle. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1984 births Category:2007 debuts Category:2009 departures Category:Kirk family Category:Police officers Category:Residents of Smithy Cottage